


Neon Lights

by mythtress



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Homesickness, Love Confessions, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: Nate has a confession, so Hancock seeks guidance from the one and only synth detective.





	Neon Lights

“I love you.” 

The ghoul’s eyes widened, the world narrowing to encompass only himself and the man standing in front of him. Nate continued to grace him with that gentle smile. 

“I don't expect you to say it back. But I think it’s important you know how I feel about you, John.” 

Hancock felt his chest tighten, he needed to get out. Needed to get away from this irresistible thing that was happening to him.

“I… I need some air.” 

Nate's smile fell from that perfect prewar face, as his eyes seemed to lose a bit of their luster.

“Of course. Be careful out there.” 

Hancock nearly sprinted out of the dweller's digs, into the middle of the Diamond City market. The Wall stood tall, looming dark in the distance as night began to blanket the city. Hancock popped his collar, pulling the tricorn as low as it would go. His ensemble wasn't exactly made for blending in, but there was no need to attract undue attention to himself. Walking around town with Nate meant little but lip coming from the Guards. Hancock had to be more careful while he was on his own though. He ambled past the closing shops, avoiding the staring directed his way. He slipped by the school house just like he’d done when he was younger. Hancock made a beeline down the back alley that led to Valentine's. He needed to talk to someone, and in the ‘great green jewel’ no one knew him, except Nick. The bright neon glow of the detective's agency sign washed over him as he neared the door. Hancock was reminded of Goodneighbor, of home, and a brief smile pulled at the corners of his mouth before he knocked and let himself in. 

Ellie was sorting files and looking downright delectable, like usual. She hadn't changed much in her time with Nick. Maybe a few more worry lines around her eyes, but who could blame her. The old synth was always getting in over his head. 

“Mayor Hancock...evening.”

Ellie didn't treat him like irradiated filth, so kudos to her. She wasn't what Hancock called walled in. Heh. Ellie was a people person, like himself. She had to be in her line of work.

“Evening, Ellie. Is Nick around? Got something I’d like to discuss.” 

She tugged at the floral scarf wrapped around her neck, flattening the ends into her dingy, baby blue blouse. Blue. The color caused Hancock to think of vault suits. A particular suit, on a particular vault dweller. The ghoul cleared his throat, trying hard to shove those images aside, for now.

“He’s up top. Mulling over a case.” She seemed to hesitate before adding, “It didn't end well. You can go on up.” She flashed him a smile. “He might even like the company.”

Hancock nodded his thanks, leaving Ellie to her never ending task of file sorting.

Valentine stood on the roof, silent, smoke pluming up from under his hat like a chimney stack. 

“Hancock.”

“Nick.”

“Shouldn't you be with our mutual friend right about now?” The detective let his cigarette fall from his metallic fingers. The wind catching it, carrying it away to mingle with a hundred others in the night. That’s all the world was anymore, leftover ash and stale smoke. 

“I… I needed to talk.” The ghoul admitted. There wasn't much use trying to hide motivation from a gumshoe. Valentine turned his way, a soft grin curling his synthetic lips. 

“What did the kid say?” 

Hancock blinked back, dumbstruck.

“He can come on a bit strong sometimes. Might be that bleeding heart he’s got that makes him blurt out the craziest things.” Nick paused, seeming to size Hancock up. “In fact you have the same tendency. You’re not used to it. People like him. I know because I wasn't either. So I surmise that he said something, caught you off guard and set your boots to pavement. You headed straight to me since I know you both.” Nick pulled another cigarette from a damaged package. “Am I close?” The ghoul nodded, feeling annoyed at coming across so transparent. 

“Now the only piece of evidence I’m missing, is what he said to make you go running for the nearest synth detective.” Nick lit the cigarette, taking a drag, before the stick was sitting between his mechanized fingers. 

“Said he loved me, Nick.” Hancock crossed his arms, defiantly. “ What do you make of that?” The Mayor felt a twinge of satisfaction as the cigarette fell from the synth's fingers. Valentine's eyes were wide, showing off that unique golden glowing quality, just like two miniature neon signs.

The detective’s composure returned as he glanced around the roof for the cigarette. Giving it up for a loss with a sigh he turned his focus back to Hancock  
.   
“I’ll admit, it’s sooner than I was expecting, but not entirely unexpected.”

“What?” His hands balled into fists at his sides. If it was so damn obvious, why hadn't he seen it coming?

“Come on John. You can't stand there and act the tough guy right now. I knew something was going to happen between the two of you the day I brought him to Goodneighbor.” Nick huffed a little chuckle. “Glad it was this and not you knifing him in an alley.” 

Hancock set his jaw at the implication. He wouldn't have done that...maybe. If Nate had been a total asshole, perhaps the idea would have crossed the mayor's mind. However the dweller had been pre-war polite and utterly handsome to boot. So anything Hancock had thought about doing to him in an alley hadn't involved a knife of the stabbing variety. 

“So you're telling me none of this is…”

“Is what? Unexpected? Unusual?” 

“Wrong?” The ghoul’s head bowed low. “He can't actually...you know.” Hancock’s hand motioned, as though he was tossing the feeling aside. 

“You think he’s lying?” 

Hancock's head shot up with a start. “No! He wouldn't. I… It’s just that he, well he shouldn't.” 

“Shouldn't love you?” Valentine scoffed. “Isn't that his decision to make?”

It was Hancock's turn to scoff. “Funny, he said something similar awhile back.” 

The detective heaved a sigh. “John, I’ve known you nearly your entire life. Watched you grow up. Dragged you back, kicking and howling through that gate a time or two.” The ghoul gave a wry smile at the old memory. “I’ve seen you run, and seen you come back stronger because of it. Seen you before and after.” Hancock knew what Valentine was referring too, knew he meant the ghoulification. “But I won't tell you what to do here. It’s not my place. The best I can do is offer a piece of advice. Be good to him. Even if you got to let him go, let him down easy. He’s lost enough already. And losing the person he loves, who also loves him back, just because they’re too damn scared of their own feelings, might just break him.” Valentine turned to head back inside. Stopping at the roof hatch. “We need him. You need him.” 

“Thanks, Nick.” The synth gave a nod, opening the hatch and descended the ladder, leaving Hancock alone to ponder his next move. He looked up to the night sky, the stars blocked from view by the bright stadium lights of the city. It was a different feeling than the dark alleyways of Goodneighbor. As if illuminating those living down on the field would stop them from doing anything unbecoming. He scoffed at the thought, and felt that same old churn of homesickness. He missed his town. The way the air hung low on the broken streets. How shadows were like a living thing. Hiding sins, and keeping secrets, just like any good citizen would. He missed the third rail, Magnolia singing her songs that no one but her would understand, and the first taste of a vodka and mentat chaser. 

He’d abandoned Goodneighbor to Farenheight’s rough, capable hands, and run off with a vault dweller of all people. Hancock wasn't exactly sure why he’d done it. He’d always been impulsive, but this had felt almost necessary. To save his own skin? Maybe. To follow Nate’s finely shaped ass all over the Commonwealth? It wouldn't be the first time he’d let his lower head take the lead. The Mayor had looked back to see the light disappear as they had turned the corner away from Goodneighbor, and they hadn't been back since. Now here he was, standing smack in the middle of Diamond City. He’d made a promise to never come back to this cesspool, and yet when Nate directed them here all he could do was follow. 

He hadn't said a word when Nate sweet talked the gate guard, Danny, into letting him in. He’d been mildly impressed actually. Thinking about it now though, just started a fire in his belly. This was all sorts of fucked up. Nate knew what happened here, Hancock had already told him about the bad blood between him and McDonough. Just being here brought up nasty memories that Hancock didn't have enough Jet on hand to deal with. 

Then Nate goes and drops a ten ton bomb on him. Hancock shook his head. So of course his first instinct is to run for the hills. He’s a fucking mess. What could Nate possibly gain from being with him? He’s a ghoul for Christ’s sake! Ugly mug, soft below the eyebrows, the whole shebang!

“Snappy dresser though.” A clipped laugh escapes him. 

Hancock remembers how Nate looks at him. How the dweller interlaces their fingers. He remembers their first kiss, gentle and slow. That kiss had meant something, even if he hadn't known what at the time. Hancock smiles lightly, pulling a cigarette from an inside pocket.   
“Shit.” A plume of smoke trails his thoughts with it. Maybe Finn had been right, and he was going soft. But if it meant he could be with Nate then he’d be as soft as the jelly in a Cram can. 

When the hatch door is wrenched open, three floors up, Nate's already grabbed his pistol by the time Hancock calls out. “It’s me, sunshine.” This is promptly followed by a thud and a “Dammit, there’s a lot of junk up here.” 

Nate chuckles, “That’s why most people use the door, and not the ceiling.”

“You forget? I’m not most people.” The ghoul retorts descending the stairs. Their heights get equaled out thanks to the last step, and Nate’s all smile and cheer, despite the sad glint still holding out in his pretty brown eyes. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” 

“You afraid I was gonna run out on ya?” 

The dweller’s eyes dart away, “To be honest, it did cross my mind. Wouldn't have blamed you if you did though.” 

Hancock sighs, “You sort of threw me for a loop there, ya know? Just blurting it out like that. Spooked me a bit.”

Nate’s brows furrow in concern. “That wasn't… Hancock, what I said, I meant it.” 

The mayor nods. “I know you did, but you may be surprised to learn I’m not used to those kinds of declarations. It took me by surprise.”

“Where did you go, anyway?”

“Went and saw Nick. Had a little heart to heart, or whatever he has. Smoked on the roof, and thought things over.”

Nate appeared to be holding his breath. 

“Listen, I’m not in the best place right now. And I mean that literally. Diamond City is filled with bad blood, bad memories. I told you that, remember?”

The dweller nods and Hancock continues. “Having you bring us here, it isn’t sitting well with me. I haven’t been home in months and I know it was my choice to leave but…”

Nate cuts him off. “We’ll go to Goodneighbor. We’ll go tonight if you want.” He clasps the Mayor’s hands in his own. “I only came here for supplies and a job or two. I don’t care where we are as long as I’m with you.” 

Hancock’s taken aback for a second then smiles. “I love you too.”

***

When the buzzing purple glow of the Goodneighbor sign comes into view Hancock can feel it in his chest. He’s home and Nate is right beside him and there’s nothing more he needs. Except maybe a hit of Jet to make it all last a little longer.


End file.
